Yo, el instructor Yamato
by St. Yukiona
Summary: -“Es que me estoy haciendo pipi”- susurro. El castaño se estremeció. –“Mierda...”- Kakashi-taicho no me preparo para esto, las fuerzas ANBU no me prepararon para esto, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi (lastima) si no a su verdadero autor y a sus debidos corporativos –Corporation - amo esa palabra xD-

**Genero**: Humor

**Dedicado**: a mi misma y a ti que lo lees, gracias! jajajaja, tambien amamos a Tenzo jajajaja o como muchos lo conocen: Yamato! Jajajaja un saludo, y espero lo disfruten!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Yo. El instructor Tenzo.**

By: Marean L. Wolff

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Único capitulo. Yo. El instructor Tenzo**.

-"¿Qué sucede Tenzo?"- pregunto una ronca voz al castaño que se veía metiabundo con la mirada divagante. –"Tenzo..."-

El aludido salto y sonrió al hombre.-"Ah! Kakashi-taicho"- se rasco torpemente la nuca.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- bajo el Icha Icha.

-"Iie"- contesto y pero aun así declino la cabeza bastante derrotado.

-"Hum?"- lo miro Kakashi, y volvió a subir el libro. –"Vale, nos vemos..."- comenzó a caminar, pero un brazo le apretaba el chaleco.

-"Si, me pasa algo, pero no me insista en que le diga, Kakashi-san"- El peliplata vio como una rama de un árbol lo sujetaba, y Tenzo dramáticamente tirado sobre una banda.

-"Va- o_O"-

-"Ya le dije!"- el castaño se llevo una mano a la frente –"No insista"-

-"Pero Tenzo, yo ya me i-"- una rama lo silencio al jounin.

-"Vale le diré!"-

**o-oo-oo- baka, baka, baka -oo-oo-o**  
(ya saben el pajarito que sale en el anime)

-"Oh.. ¿eso es todo?"-

-"Hai..."- susurro nervioso el ANBU.

Kakashi se cruzo de pierna, cerro el libro verde pensando un poco y rascándose la barbilla. –"Vale, lo primero no te dejes intimidar, llega imponente, y no permitas que te superen, son adversarios fuertes pero Tenzo!"- kakashi se puso de pie decidido a irse. –"Tu eres un ANBU y actúa como tal..."-

-"Hai!! Kakashi-Taisho! Arigatou!"- dijo Maravillado cari arrodillándose.

**o-oo-oo- baka, baka, baka -oo-oo-o**

_Tenzo, eres un taicho, tenzo eres un taicho, tenzo! eres tenzo, Tenzo no te Tenses, tu puedes tenzo, esta mision no es nada, Tenso, Iruka-chan confia en ti, Kakashi-taicho confia en ti, todos confian en ti! Vamos Tenzo!_

-"Ok! Mi nombre no importa, mi estatus social tampoco!"- rugió.

Varios murmullos se disiparon.

Azoto con fuerza una mano contra la mesa. –"Soy Tenzo y soy del escuadrón ANBU, que quede claro..."-

_Vaya, tienen un jutsu secreto para que digas la verdad, estos son muy_ fuertes penso el castaño.

-"¡Ahora! No quiero que hablen, miren a otro lado que no sea lo que tienen enfrente, no quiero que se muevan o siquiera respiren..."- coloco su rostro mas macabro. –"Si es posible, no piensen..."-

Alguien alzo la mano, y Tenzo lanzo una kunai. Rozo al individuo.

-"¿Qué les dije de moverse?"-

-"Es que me estoy haciendo pipi"- susurro.

El castaño se estremeció. –"Mierda..."-_ Kakashi-taicho no me preparo para esto, las fuerzas ANBU no me prepararon para esto, ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

-"Tenzo-sensei... ya no ocupo ir para el baño"- dijo el mismo niño y se miro los pantalones, los demas niños hicieron lo mismo.

El hombre suspiro aliviado. _Perfecto Tenzo, vas ganando_! –"Ahora, las hojas enfrente son sus examenes, quiero que pongan su mirada ahí, y no aparten la mirada de ahí hasta que sea la hora de finalizar la prueba, el examen comenzara a las novecientas horas y terminara a las mil doscientos horas, el que no vea el examen, le saco los ojos, el que se mueva fuera de su lugar, lo amarro a la silla y el que copie... le arranco la cabeza..."- entrecerro los ojos macabramente.

Todos se tensaron.

-"¿Alguna duda?"- pregunto sonriente. Todos negaron. Sonrió aun mas ampliamente. –"Entonces comiencen..."-

-"No sabia que el dia tenia tantas horas..."- susurro un niño al otro.

-"Yo tampoco..."- contesto el otro. –"¿Dónde estará Iruka-sensei?"-

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

...Fin...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"¿Crees que me arranque la cabeza si le pregunto si me puedo ir a cambiar los pantalones?"-

-"No lo se..., intentalo..."-


End file.
